A hero's demise
by elucidator110
Summary: Izuku dies at the hands of the sludge villain. but after a quick deal with a powerful demon, he is reborn! but how long can our dear Izuku stay sane while sharing his body with a ruthless bloodthirsty demon, even when his soul is on the line? ( this story is not for the Fant of heart, there will be blood, there will be gore, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
1. a hero's death

NA: warning, this story is not for the faint of heart, there will be blood, there will be gore, there will be character death, and possible demonic possession YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Izuku Midoriya stared at the monster before him, its body was gelatinous and tinged a sickly green hue. Its eyes, free floating in the goop were staring into his soul, the whites of his eyes a lime green and the pupils were small pinpricks of shadow. Its grin was hideous stretching far wider than normally possible. It cackled, the voice was ear wrenching, like two rocks grinding against each other.

" just what I need, a new meat puppet!" at those words Izuku's eyes widened in terror. His voice was hoarse and came out in barely a whisper

" n-n-no, please" the monster's eyes lit up.

" Don't worry," it said with sardonic glee " it won't hurt long!" the beast threw itself at Izuku, its body coiling around him. Izuku thrashed uselessly against his bonds his eyes wide tears beginning to pour out as the sludge poured over him depriving him of oxygen. He struggled, arms flailing through the goop uselessly trying to reach the sweet air outside.

He knew he was going to die, he could feel weakness flooding into him. his eyes grew hazy. 'It's over, isn't it?'

yet through failing eyes, he could see the shadows outside his prison congeal into a human figure. The figure was sickly pale, its skin tinged a light green, like moldy cheese. It is clothed in oppressive robes blacker than sin with a hood covering its head. The hood fell back revealing a bloody stump. maggots crawled over the festered wound and flies buzzed around it, the skin near the wound was modeled green and red as infection took over. its arm rose and gripped in its sickly pale hand was hair long and blacker than night. And as if time had stopped his eyes trailed down to its source. The face was pale and bloodstained, the skin stretched tightly over a battered skull. Its grin was a gash that reached from one ear to the other. Its eyes were holes into oblivion. Its mouth opened, and through deaf ears, he heard "IZUKU MIDORIYA" and with those words all was black.

All was darkness, forever darkness, warm shadow to caress the soul. He felt was weightless. what was weight? Suddenly a light, it was a small light nothing more than a pinprick, yet to someone who has only known darkness, it was brighter enough to sear the soul. Then another appeared, and another and the sky shone with a thousand lights.a voice deep within his mind spoke wonderingly 'stars?' And brightest of all hung above him, the moon perfect in its radiance was above him a thousand mile away, and just out of reach. He looked below him to find its twin hanging in a twin sky as perfect a recreation as a mirror.

He floated there in the perfect radiance of twin moons for what seemed like an eternity. Yet slowly fragments of memory came to him, fragments of him floating in from the ether. Slowly he knew himself as Izuku Midoriya. Quirkles, boring, fearful and cowering Izuku Midoriya yet he could tell something was missing from his memories. And he began to wonder where he was?

And as he looked around more he noticed the stars directly in front of him warping slightly pulling apart revealing the darkness behind, and as he turned his head the anomaly followed him always staying in the center of his vision. And as he moved about it began growing larger, until the black was about the size of a man, and out of the shadows stepped a figure in black robes a hood concealing his face. And as if on cue the final piece of his life snapped into place. He knew his whole life story and its inevitable end. Images flashed before his eyes, a bloody rotten stump.

His heart leaped into his throat as the figure threw back its hood, revealing not the fetid neck what he feared but a healthy face making a pleasant smile. Yet as he looked at that face he could not help but make comparisons between it and a pale, rotting, maggot-ridden face. It was the same person, how?

" Oh, so you remember me, Izuku Midoriya?" it grinned devilishly yet its voice was pleasant like honey with an odd accent that made it seem like he was on the brink of singing.

Izuku's brain was a swirl of thoughts, terror at what this thing could be fighting with a thousand questions yet as he thought he spewed out the first thing that came to mind

"How do you know my name?" it's smile grew wider, this time with mirth and laughter tinged his sing-song voice

" really out of all the questions that is the one you ask? Not where you are, not what I am, not do theses pants make my ass look fat?" he chuckled but the laughter drained from its face replacing it with grim certainty " but to answer your question, I know all the names of the deceased, it is my duty to call their names and bring them to the afterlife."

"Shinigami" Izuku whispered, and his eyes widened as he realized his fate "that means…"

"Yes, you're dead"

Izuku paused letting its words soak in and slowly he tilted back until he was staring into the moon. He was dead.

"Hmmm" he felt as if that should mean more to him, he knew he should be panicking or trying to bargain with the creature before him, he just didn't feel like it. In fact, everything just seemed pointless, he wondered if oblivion would be like this, to sit under a starry sky for all eternity, or perhaps he would dream… dreams, didn't he have one? Something about being a hero. He couldn't tell everything was foggy the sky blurred moon blending into stars. "Hero…" he whispered.

The weight of years slammed into him. He had a dream! Had he suffered through years of torment because of his dream to let it slip through his fingers now?! He wouldn't, he couldn't

'i will be a hero' his thoughts screamed 'I WILL BE A HERO' louder **"I WILL BE A HERO!"** he screamed to the heavens. The world snapped into focus, he lunged at the robed figure catching it by the lapels of his robes and slammed it up against something.

" GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE!" its eyes darkened in anger it seized izuku by the neck and threw him back, he flipped midair and faced the figure.

" **THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES!** " it screamed spittle flying, a black mist visibly leaking from its neck, gone was the pleasant smile its mouth was curled in a rictus of anger.

" there are no second chances," it said again its voice calmer " but I'm a reasonable spirit, I will make you a deal." it said black holes borrowing into Izuku's own green orbs " let me share your body" Izuku spoke without hesitation

"Yes"

Its grin was a gash that reached from ear to ear " Hello Izuku, my name is Tomino"

."

It reached out its hand and Midoriya shook it " it is a pleasure doing business with you" it descended into mad cackling

next chapter: June 26


	2. a hero's rebirth

NA: hello folks ready for another bloodbath chapter of a hero's demise? good, neither am I (because early) but fuck it here it comes.

(after answering some review questions)  
guest: yes thatTomion, but it's more like I stole the name because uncreative.

ryuxi: maybe... I'll probably forget

Karlos1234ify: I was thinking more like Jackel and Hyde. except one is a god slaying demon and the other is a nerd.

now on to the good sh!t.

* * *

Izuku's first breath was a ragged cough, he was on his hands and knees staring at the pavement below him, he looked up and watched as filaments of shadow swirled around him and sludge covered the walls ceiling and floor of the overpass slowly congealing. 'was it all some kind of dream' he asked himself.

'No dumbass, it was not a dream.' Izuku's eyes shot wide at the unfamiliar voice talking in his head.

'Tomion?' he asked. If it was possible without a mouth Tomion would have sighed.

' _no your just crazy, of course, it me_ _dipshit. Anyway, I'm tired I'm taking a nap_ ' Midoriya gaped in horror, his eyes drawn back to the sludge villain taking shape before him.

' WHAT? No, you have to take care of this villain!' he internally screamed

' _Naw man, this one is on you_ ' Tomion yawned out ' _demonic possession is hard, and I'm tired g'night'_

'Wait if you're not here he'll just kill me again!' Tomion sighed, again.

' _No he won't you pansy. right now inside this body are the powers of a high-level demon warrior, you will be fine. GOODNIGHT'_

' Tomion, Tomion wait!' izuku was met with the sound of snores.

"Hehehe that was pretty good kid, BUT NOT ENOUGH" his eyes were drawn back up to the villain ahead of him. It was completely reformed and its grin was brighter than ever. The villain lunged at him arm cocked back for a punch. Midoriya threw himself out of the way his body sliding across the pavement, the punch just barely missing him. He pulled himself to his feet, his back pressed against the wall of the overpass.

" cornered now aren't you?" it was over, nowhere to run, no way to avoid it, and if it touched him, he would be sucked back in and suffocate. Tears began to fall from his eyes, he was going to die, and there as nothing he could do. The villain charged and he threw up his hand in a vain hope that it could block a few hundred pounds of charging sludge-man and braced for impact.

It never came. He cracked an eye open, he hadn't even realized he had closed them, to see the villain held back by a swirling mass of pure shadow. He blinked, staring at the shield, until the goo writhed, contorting around the shield. Panicking he shoved the shield away from him propelling it 10 ft farther down the street before it met sunlight and dissolved.

He stared in shock at the villain, his breathing ragged. The villain was shocked too at the display of a powerful 'Quirk'. Before his face slowly morphed into one of complete horror. It turned and sprinted down the street screaming bloody murder. Izuku stared in confusion at the fleeing villain.

" why is it running?" he asked nobody.

 **" BECAUSE I AM HERE"** All might said. Izuku whipped around to stare at the mountain of muscle that was the number one hero.

"ALL MIGHT?! Omgomgomgomg, OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL MIGHT! Please give me your autograph! Please!"

 **"SORRY KID, BUT JUSTICE NEVER RESTS, AND A VILLAIN IS ON THE RUN, I HAVE TO GO BYE"** and just like that All might was gone, sprinting off into the distance chasing after the villain.

As he stared after his idol he felt the exhaustion of the past few minutes wash over him, had it really only been minutes it felt like hours and he collapsed against the overpass wall and let it all wash over him. He had died like actually died and was revived by a demon. Wait, did that make him a demon? Was it like in the horror movies where the demon took control of the host? Oh god, was he going to hell? He had never been very religious but if demons existed then why not heaven and hell?

' T-T-Tomion, I have questions wake up'

'ZzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzz' i guess I'm not getting anything out of him. He sighed. Picking himself off the wall and picking his backpack and burnt notebook off the ground there they had fallen when he was attacked. Idly he flipped through his notebook before he flipped to a page that had been empty when he had dropped it only to find All might's signature sprawling across two pages.

" YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Tomion's eyes opened to a dark ceiling, he sat up and stretched.

'Little bastard must finally be asleep' he yawned and looked around. His lip curled in disgust, his host was a nerd. Not an anime nerd, or a video game nerd. No, he was the bad kind of nerd, a hero nerd.

He pulled back the All might themed comforter to reveal the All might sheets. He stood up and stepped into the all might slippers, that matched his all might pajamas. He walked across the all might themed bedroom to look into the mirror, which had several all might stickers covering the sides. ' God damn, the kids got the nerd disease and got it bad, I wouldn't be surprised if he had all might themed tissues and all might scented lotion for his late night wank. No, this will simply not do'

he walked over to the closet and shucked off his pajamas before reaching in and pulling out a black t-shirt and jeans. After dressing himself he took a good look at himself in the mirror.

' got a bit of a baby-face, and noodle arms but overall not bad, a little plane but we can work on that.' he continued to admire his figure until a thought occurred to him.

' is my temple still there?' it's been about a thousand years, I wonder...' he envisioned the place, putting together a complete mental image of his old home before stepping into a deeper shadow, a step that carried him a thousand miles.

When his foot touched the ground it wasn't the plush carpet of Izuku's room but it was a forest floor covered in leaves. In Front of him sat only more forest instead of the grand temple that had once stood there. ' well it's been a thousand years, no wonder it's gone. Oh no, my stash!' he quickly searched through the underbrush clearing away leaves and bushes until he found it. A single large stone set into the ground, perfectly square with markings could have conceivably been carvings. At his command tendrils of shadow borrowed around it and pulled it up from the bottom revealing a tunnel lined with paving stones down the sides and ladder rungs leading into the darkness, he jumped down the shaft landing in a crouch at the bottom. He straightened stepping through a tall arched doorway, two everburning torches sprung to life at his presents bathing the long room in blue light. He walked down the long room flanked on each side by his trophies. banners from great armies he had conquered, the most prevalent among them were the winged sword of the band of the hawk, and the golden sunburst on white that once flew at the head of the greatest army gathered by mankind, the children of the light. Both toppled by him alone.

Further on the swords of heroes shone in the blue fire light. One one wall Excalibur hung, just above the crystal sword Callandor. On the other wall, four Muramasa blades hung one above the other. As he reached the end godly weapons hung. Horus's khopesh, forged by the Egyptian god himself to kill Appohs, the great snake demon Hung side by side with thor's hammer and Aegis, Zeus's shield. All pulled from the respective god's bodies.

On the far wall hung his weapons two straight swords each as long as his arm, each made from paper-thin sheets of mithril, forged in the heart of a volcano, and quenched in angels blood. The hilts of each were wrapped in dragon leather. Above them his mask shown reflecting the light off it pale white surface.

A cloak in a glass case set into the wall moved in a breeze that was not there, before launching itself at him coiling round his shoulders protectively.

" yes, yes daddy's here," he said soothing his shadow cloak. It expanded to cover him from the bottoms of his feet to just under his neck.

" Don't worry little buddy, I won't leave you again" he took a piece of the fabric and rubbed it between his fingers and could feel the fabric shiver in delight.

"Oh? Did I get the sweet spot?" he said rubbing the fabric vigorously like a normal person petted a dog. He could feel the fabric around his leg bunch up before it began to shake vigorously. He grinned a child-like grin.

" yes, I know, it's so nice to see you again!" his voice dripping with affection for his faithful companion.

He petted his cloak for a long while before sobering up.

" come on boy, it's time to get you fed!"

He pulled his swords off the wall, strapped them to his waist before grabbing his mask and sliding it into place on his face.

With a snap of his fingers, the everburning torches went out and he shadow-stepped, popping out in the alley just below mydoraiy's room.

He skipped through the darkened streets barely illuminated by the streetlights looking for fun. Or perhaps victims was the more appropriate word. Minutes later he found his fun in the form of two women walking home. They looked nice, all ready for a night out a the club. The more observant of the two, a tall blond noticed him first, before whispering something in the other's ear before they both turned around and legged it in the opposite direction.

He drew both his swords and threw one at the retreating couple. The blade sprouted directly between the shoulder blades of the blonde and she collapsed bonelessly to the ground. The other screamed and took off eve faster, running for her life. He smiled at his prey, before shadow-stepping appearing directly in front of her and sliced her screaming head in half. Blood and gray matter spraying him. "Hehehehe I forgot how fun this is!" the blood that had sprayed on his shadow cloak had disappeared.

" did you get your meal little buddy? Now if only I could get a little bit of a challenge"

" STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I'm Desutegoro the bare handed hero!"

Tomion turned to face the newcomer. He was a tall man in a blue jacket, that was left open to expose impressive muscles. Around his wrists where large steel cuffs painted black and yellow with a matching headpiece. The hero's eyes were drawn to the body's behind him.

" YOU BASTARD, I WILL PUT YOU BEHIND BARS, PERMANENTLY" he screamed before charging. The hero activated his quirk his muscles visibly bulging as he threw a punch. Tomion ducked under it and sliced up with one of his swords the hero barely dodging it. the hero took a step back and threw a punch Tomion jumped landing on his massive fist and sliced horizontally, the hero barely ducking it he lashed out with his other fist catching the demon in the gut sending the much smaller person flying.

Flipping midair he shadow-stepped appearing just behind his opponent screaming in rage as he swung his blades down in an 'x'. The hero rolled forward pulling himself back to his feet just in time to block a sword blade with his massive steel cuffs. Tomion grinned sliding his blade down the cuff and cutting off the hero's hand at the wrist. The hero screamed in agony for only a second before the second blade chopped his head clean off. As the 'hero's' blood splattered him he felt the hero's power, his quirk being absorbed into his own demonic powers.

He smiled, while this human's power was nothing compared to that of gods and angels every little bit helped. He yawned, his host had never fought and that little fight had apparently drained him. ' i guess I'm done for tonight' he stretched working out a kink in his back. He pulled off his swords and reached with his arm into the darker shadows opening a portal to his safe haven and deposited his swords in their stands before shadow stepping back to midoriya's room before collapsing back into the bed and passing out.

NA: so what do you think? any glaring issues I need to fix? other than that, I'm tired, it 4 in the morning, good night.


End file.
